Santana Lopez
Santana Diabla Lopez è uno dei personaggi principali dalla Seconda Stagione della serie televisiva americana Glee. Santana è un'alunna diplomata della William McKinley High School, in cui è stata co-capitano dei Cheerios nonché membro storico del Glee-Club delle Nuove Direzioni, benchè nel 2011 si sia trasferita per un periodo nell'altro gruppo canoro, le Note Moleste. Dal 2012 frequenta l'Università di Louisville, dove si è inserita fra le cheerleader, ma a inizio 2013 ha mollato tutto per delle ragioni ancora sconosciute, sufficienti a farla trasferire a New York, senza preavviso, nell'appartamento di Bushwick di Rachel e Kurt. Dopo aver avuto una serie di litigi con Brody Weston, ha aperto gli occhi a Rachel su che razza di fidanzato fosse, così lei lo ha mollato in tronco. Dopo di che, Santana si è trovata un lavoro come ballerina in un bar per lesbiche della città, aspettando che l'occasione della sua vita le si presenti davanti. Per non sprecare tempo prezioso per il suo futuro, Santana si è inoltre iscritta a delle lezioni non-ufficiali della NYADA. Sebbene agli inizi Santana fosse timorosa nel dichiarare la sua omosessualità, dal suo ultimo anno al liceo si è aperta a tutti ed è felice di avere un buon rapporto con Brittany Pierce, sebbene al momento non stiano più insieme. Attualmente è fidanzata con Dani. E' interpretata dall'attrice e cantante Naya Rivera. Episodi Prima Stagione Voci fuori dal coro Santana è con Quinn e molte altre Cheerios che ridono di Rachel e sul suo video caricato su Myspace dove canta On My Own e lasciano commenti offensivi alla canzone e a lei. Raggiunge Finn e Rachel nel corridoio con Quinn e la guarda quando Quinn chiede a Finn il perchè sta parlando con Rachel. Più tardi, insieme a Sue Sylvester e Quinn, guarda l'esibizione di Don't Stop Believin' delle Nuove Direzioni. La strada per il successo Santana e il resto delle Cheerios guarda il Glee Club cantare Push It nell'assemblea scolastica. Più tardi fale audizioni per entrare nelle Nuove Direzioni con Quinn e Brittany, cantando di sottofondo in I Say a Little Prayer. Questa audizione è parte del piano di Sue per spiare il glee club. Santana è anche un membro del Club della Castità. In una riunione i ragazzi fanno coppia con le ragazze e Santana è con Puck. Fanno l'"esercizio del palloncino", e lei è un pò disgustata quando Puck comincia a esagerare nello spingere il palloncino. Acafellas Santana con Quinn e Brittany, incoraggiano Mercedes ad uscire con Kurt per distruggere le Nuove Direzioni. Le tre spie poi convincono il Glee Club di assumere il coreografo professionista dei Vocal Adrenaline, Dakota Stanley. Santana va alla Carmel High School con il club per chiedergli di coreografare per le Nuove Direzioni. Viene rivelato che lei e Puck sono insieme, quando i due si baciano. In seguito Santana si lamenta sul suo punteggio di credito e dice che ha bisogno di uscire con qualcuno che possa sostenerla, quindi lo lascia. La scoperta di un talento In questa puntata Santana ha un ruolo marginale. La si vede durante le prove per il Glee-Club, stando accanto a Brittany e Quinn. In seguito si vede in una scena mentre è con delle altre cheerleader. Un grande ritorno Santana canta in sottofondo nella performance di Last Name e poi in quella di Somebody to Love. Vitamina D Santana e le altre ragazze del Glee-Club, scoraggiate dopo aver visto la straordinaria performance dei ragazzi, scoprono grazie alle chiacchiere di Rachel che Finn e gli altri maschi hanno assunto una dose massiccia di pseudoefedrina, rendendosi praticamente iperattivi. Le ragazze cedono alla tentazione e fanno altrettanto, partendo a tutta birra con Halo/Walking on Sunshine, ma alla fine vengono scoperte tutte dal professor Schuester. Guerra aperta Santana riferisce numerosi dettagli sul Glee-Club a Sue, insieme alle altre due spie Quinn e Brittany. Non appena Sue diventa co-direttrice del gruppo, lei prende Santana da parte e la inserisce nel suo "gruppo di elite", accusando Will di non rispettare mai le minoranze. Nel suo gruppo, Santana e gli altri ragazzi prelevati dalle Nuove Direzioni cantano Hate on Me, rendendosi conto che le scelte musicali di Sue forse sono molto più decenti rispetto a quelle di Schuester. Santana, successivamente, canta Ride wit Me e Keep Holding On con l'intero Glee-Club. L'unione imperfetta Santana si ingelosisce quando Puck canta Sweet Caroline a Rachel. Lei, insieme con gli altri membri del Glee Club, aspetta di vedere se i ragazzi scelgono il Glee o la squadra di football ed è felice quando vede Matt e Mike entrare nell'Aula canto. Abbraccia Matt e dice 'Ti voglio bene'. Si esibisce nel coro in Bust a Move con tutti gli altri membri. Poi insieme alle Nuove Direzioni lancia una granita a Schuester dopo aver detto che non aveva mai ricevuto una granita in faccia prima d'ora. Musica su 2 ruote Santana è costretta a passare tre ore al giorno in una sedia a rotelle. Lei disapprova l'idea di una vendita di torte, dicendo che sono specie di Bougie, ma dopo un po' viene convinta e aiuta con la vendita insieme a Finn, Puck e Quinn, ma finisce per mangiare i dolci. Canta di sottofondo Proud Mary con il resto del Glee Club. Canzoni d'amore Santana estrae dalla scatola il bigliettino con il nome di Brittany e, proprio come sperava, sarà in coppia con lei per la sfida a duetti. Santana in questa puntata canta in sottofondo per Lean on Me, dedicata alla difficile situazione della gravidanza di Quinn. Il duetto Brittana non si vede nell'episodio. Capellografia Santana guarda, insieme alle Nuove Direzioni la performance di Bootylicious dell'Accademia Jane Addams. Capiscono che hanno usato la tecnica della Capellografia, così decidono di provarla. Brittany mostra a lei e a resto dei membri come fare. Più tardi affronta Quinn con rabbia, avvertendola di stare lontano dal "suo uomo", Puck. Le racconta che ha sexaggiato con lui mentre Quinn e Puck facevano i babysitter. Quinn non ci crede inizialmente allora Santana la invita a vedere sul cellulare di Puck aggiungendo che è difficile cancellare i suoi messaggi. Aggiunge inoltre che chiedere a qualcuno di fare da babysitter è da anni '90. Si esibisce nel coro di Hair/Crazy in Love, Imagine, e True Colors con il Glee Club. La televendita Santana e Brittany hanno una scena in cui scarabochiano sopra la foto di Rachel nell'annuario scolastico. In seguito, la ragazza canta in sottofondo durante Jump e Smile. Le provinciali Alcuni membri del glee parlano a telefono sulla gravidanza di Quinn e sul fatto che il padre del bambino è Puck. Mercedes chiede a Santana di parlarci dato che è il suo ragazzo, ma Santana aggiunge che non lo è, si limitano a fare sesso, e quindi non stanno insieme. Brittany rivela che "se lo fosse io e Santana staremmo insieme" lasciando tutti a bocca aperta. Quando lei e Brittany sono accusate di aver dato a Sue Sylvester la set-list delle Provinciali, Santana si difende, ma Brittany ammette di essere stata lei farlo, anche se le sue azioni non erano intenzionali. Quando Quinn rivela che conosce gli ordini di Sue e che le Cheerios erano incaricate di spiare Glee Club, Santana ammette che nessuno la sta costringendo a rimanere nel club - le piace il Glee ed è "la parte migliore della sua giornata." Aggiunge che se qualcuno del club lo dirà in giro lo negherà perché le piace essere popolare. Essendo arrivati alle Provinciali senza una scaletta, le Nuove Direzioni decidono di deciderla all'ultimo momento. Dato che Brittany, Mike, Matt e Santana sono i migliori ballerini, gli chiedono di inventare una coreografia sul palco per poi farla seguire a tutti gli altri membri. Si esibisce nel coro di You Can't Always Get What You Want. Dato che Will non era presente alla performance alle provinciali il Glee decide di fargliela una solo per lui. Si esibisce nel coro in My Life Would Suck Without You. Hell-O Santana e Brittany sono convocate nell'ufficio della Coach Sylvester e vengono rimproverate per non aver impedito al Glee-Club di vincere le Provinciali. Cambio di programma: adesso le due, che sono ancora sotto le grinfie della Sylvester e vogliono diventare capo-cheerleader, devono uscire con il quarterback Finn per far ingelosire la sua ragazza Rachel, farla crollare ed uscire dal Glee-Club, annientando le loro possibilità di successo. Santana e Brittany partono in quarta e in tutti i modi cercano di convincere Finn ad uscire con loro. Nei corridoi gli ricordano di prenotare un tavolo per tre al Bel Grissino e così viene stabilito. Nel frattempo Rachel nota che le due stanno architettando qualcosa e si incontra con Finn, pregandolo di essere sincero con lei. Lui replica di non voler stare con lei perché vuole ancora ritrovare se stesso dopo il fiasco con Quinn e cerca delle scuse riguardo la discussione appena avuta con le due cheerleader. Rachel è addolorata e lo pianta in asso, allontanandosi per piangere, mentre Santana e Brittany capiscono di aver fatto centro. Non molto tempo dopo, le due continuano a chicchierare e a addolcirsi Finn mentre Rachel, furibonda, si esibisce in Aula canto con Gives You Hell. Al Bel Grissino, Santana e Brittany si beffano della cameriera per poter riordinare in continuazione dei piatti. Non includono nei loro discorsi Finn, ma questo serve solo perché possano fingere di essere da sole e sminuire Rachel di fronte a lui, che alla fine lascia il tavolo e la carta di credito e le aspetta in macchina, come loro desiderano. Alla fine dell'episodio, Santana e Brittany sono con il resto delle Nuove Direzioni per cantare in auditorium Hello, Goodbye. Come Madonna Dopo che Sue Sylvester chiede alle Cheerios di uscire con uomini più giovani come ha fatto Madonna, Brittany consiglia a Santana di provare ad uscire con Finn, essendo nato pochi giorni dopo di lei, e che il modo migliore per averlo Finn è prendersi la sua verginità. Santana dice a Finn che ha la possibilità di perdere la verginità con lei, lui accetta, dopo aver scoperto che Rachel sta ancora uscendo con Jesse St. James. In una sequenza di fantasia, lei, insieme a Finn, canta Like a Virgin, che in seguito diventa realtà, e fanno sesso. Dopo averlo fatto, Finn si sente vuoto perchè per lui non significava nulla. Balla con le Cheerios in Ray of Light e 4 Minutes e si esibisce nel cori in Like a Prayer. Casa Santana guarda la performance di Kurt che canta A House Is Not a Home e appoggia la testa sulla spalla di Brittany mentre si stringono i mignoli a vicenda. In sala mensa Mercedes si avvicina a Santana e Brittany per chiederle qual'è il suo segreto per restare così magre. Santana le mostra la bevanda creata da Sue e ammettono di bere solo quella che lo preferiscono ad essere cacciate dalla Cheerios. Più tardi, Le Cheerios sono in posizione in Palestra per fare il ballo. Mercedes però entra e canta Beautiful. Santana canta nel coro insieme alle Cheerios e alcuni studenti della scuola. Alla fine dell'episodio canta di sottofondo in Home. Cattiva reputazione Santana dà la colpa a Puck di aver pubblicato la GList dal momento che Quinn è in cima alla lista. Ad ogni modo, la cosa non la turba granché dal momento che si trova al secondo posto. In seguito, la ragazza canta in sottofondo per Ice Ice Baby così come per Run Joey Run nel video girato da Rachel. Senza voce Santana compare subito agli inizi dell'episodio, mostrandosi stupefatta nel vedere Puck senza più la cresta. Mentre ascolta la sua triste storia, si annoia a morte e lo lascia da solo. Puck, nel cassonetto dei rifiuti per colpa di un gruppo di nerd, tra cui Jacob Ben Israel, decide di dare buca a Santana per trascorrere del tempo insieme a Mercedes e tornare ad essere popolare. Santana si ingelosisce e lo rivuole per sé. Mercedes si inalbera con lei dando il via alla performance di The Boy Is Mine, finendo con dare degli spintoni a Santana, la quale risponde e viene fermata dal professor Schuester. Sul finire della puntata, Mercedes ha scaricato Puck e Santana può di nuovo riprovare con lui. Successivamente, Santana canta durante One. Continua a sognare Santana occupa un ruolo minore in questa puntata e viene semplicemente vista in alcune scene. Canta anche in sottofondo durante Dream a Little Dream. Teatralità Santana è una delle voci principali nella performance di Bad Romance eseguita con le ragazze e Kurt. Per l'esibizione, Santana indossa la sua interpretazione di un gigantesco cappello a fiocco nero e un abito nero di pizzo, simile a quello indossato da Lady Gaga. Guarda poi la performance dei ragazzi di Shout It Out Loud e Beth. Santana va con il resto delle Nuove Direzioni per proteggere Kurt e Finn da Azimo e Karofsky. Dopo che Mercedes afferma che sembrano un pò strani, essendo tutti vestiti da Gaga, Santana scoppia a ridere con il resto del club. Anima e rabbia Le Cheerios cadono in depressione quando l'allenatrice Sue Sylvester non si presenta alle prove perchè non vuole alzarsi dal letto. Anche Santana è depressa, essendo una Cheerios, infatti a scuola è andata con i capelli sciolti e spettinati, grida e piange per i corridoi. Al glee guarda l'esibizione di Finn], Puck e Mercedes che canta Good Vibrations per il compito della settimana "Funk". Più tardi, quando Jesse St. James ritorna nei Vocal Adrenaline è sbalordita come il resto del club. Sue si alza finalmente dal letto e vince le Nazionali delle Cheerios. Sue porta il suo trofeo a casa di Will, con l'aiuto di Santana e Brittany, per mostrargli la sua vittoria. Si esibisce nel cori e balla la "Naya dance" (Ballo inventato dall'attrice di Santana, Naya Rivera) in Give up the Funk per mostrare ai Vocal Adrenaline la loro bravura. Le regionali Santana discute della presenza di Sue nella giuria delle Regionali e, di fronte al resto del club, ammette che la Sylvester aveva parlato a lei e Brittany di come distruggere il club. Alle Regionali, Will la sprona a concentrarsi sulla vittoria, così Santana dà il meglio di sé in Don't Stop Believin', insieme a Puck fa il sottofondo per Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'. E' insieme agli altri per accompagnare Quinn in ospedale e quando sente l'esito della gara. Tornata a scuola, credendo che la storia del Glee-Club sia finita, piange con gli altri durante To Sir with Love e alla fine della puntata sorride a Brittany durante la performance di Schuester sulle note di Over the Rainbow. Seconda Stagione Audizioni Durante l'estate successiva, Santana si fa impiantare delle protesi al seno. Una volta scoperto, Sue le toglie il titolo di capitano e lo restituisce a Quinn. Britney/Brittany Santana difende Brittany quando dice che non vuole fare un numero di Britney Spears all'assemblea. Più tardi presso l'ufficio del dentista, accompagna Brittany e dice che suo padre è un vero e proprio medico e non un medico dei denti così convince Carl Howell a fargli l'anestesia. Entra in qualche modo nella stesso sogno di Brittany e duettano insieme in Me Against the Music. Nell'auditorium, si esibisce nella performance di Toxic con le Nuove Direzioni. Santo panino Santana consola Kurt dopo aver saputo che suo padre ha avuto un'attacco cardiaco. Alla fine della puntata canta One of Us insieme alle Nuove Direzioni. Sfida a coppie Santana è sdraiata sul letto con Brittany mentre le bacia il collo. Brittany chiede a Santana con chi canterà un duetto, Santana risponde che non le piace parlare e che sta pomiciando con lei solo perchè Puck è in riformatorio. Propone di cantare un duetto con Mercedes dicendo che sono le più brave del glee. In Aula canto canta River Deep, Mountain High con Mercedes, ed è sicura di vincere e si prepara per il suo premio: una cena gratis dal Bel Grissino. Quando viene a sapere che Brittany farà il duetto con Artie, e che i due hanno cominciato una relazione dopo aver fatto sesso, Santana va a parlare con Artie e gli dice che Brittany lo sta solo usando per vincere la competizione e che il sesso non significa niente per lei, a differenza di quello che significa per lui. Ferma un ragazzo che passava per chiedergli se conosce Brittany, e lui risponde che ci ha fatto sesso, e questo fa capire ad Artie chi è davvero Brittany. Durante il duetto di Quinn e Sam, lei commenta con "Schifosamente adorabili". Quando Will annuncia i vincitori, Sam e Quinn, Santana si alza arrabbiata, ma viene fermata da Mercedes. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Quando il glee club mette in scena lo spettacolo teatrale The Rocky Horror Show, Santana interpreta il personaggio di Magenta, insieme a Quinn. Canta il numero di apertura Science Fiction Double Feature. Santana sembra interessata soprattutto a vedere la scena in mutande di Finn e Sam, e fa commenti riguardo il fisico di Finn che lo fanno sentire a disagio. Spia insieme a Brittany il signor Schuester ed Emma Pillsbury cantare Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me, dove alla fine canta correndo per i corridoi insieme a Brittany. Il primo bacio Santana, insieme con Le ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni, partecipa alla sfida ragazzi contro ragazze. Durante le prove delle ragazze Puck e Artie entrano in sala, invitano Santana e Brittany a cena dicendo "se non troviamo una più interessante di voi, saremo lì" Santana dopo questa frase sembra molto eccitata. Lei e Brittany vanno al doppio appuntamento con Puck e Artie, dopo che Artie paga la cena, nonostante Puck voleva scappare, decidono di lasciarlo lì e Puck aggiunge di voler fare "salta, salta" con loro due. Canta nel mash-up Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer. La supplente Quando Will è malato, immagina Santana come una bambina di cinque anni nella sua uniforme da Cheerios che fa dei complimenti a Puck da bambino. Quando Rachel cerca di avere tutta l'attenzione nel Glee Club su di lei, Santana tenta di aggredirla, ma è frenata dalla maggior parte delle Nuove Direzioni. Si presenta come Rachel Berry a Holly Holliday per farle uno scherzo, dicendo che è la ragazza chiassosa di Finn. Ma Holly sapeva che avevano scambiato i nomi. Santana canta da corista durante Singing in the Rain/Umbrella. Furt Santana si arrabbia con Rachel , Quinn , Tina e Brittany perché hanno fatto una riunione di ragazze sul fatto che Kurt è vittima di bullismo di David Karofsky e lei non è stata invitata. Rachel la respinge affermando che lei non è fidanzata con un membro della squadra di football che può difendere Kurt, e che Puck non conta perchè con lui fa solo sesso, e inoltre Puck non può aiutare a proteggere Kurt perchè rischia di essere inviato di nuovo al riformatorio. Adirata per questo, vuole farla pagare a Rachel, così ci prova con Finn per migliorare la sua reputazione. Si avvicina a lui, e lo aiuta a legare la cravatta per il matrimonio di sua madre. Lei vuole far lasciare Finn e Rachel minacciando di raccontare a Rachel la notte di sesso che avevano avuto l'anno scorso. Al matrimonio di Carole Hudson-Hummel e Burt Hummel fa parte del coro, e canta da corista Marry You , insieme al resto delle Nuove Direzioni . Canta anche in Just the Way You Are come corista insieme ai membri del Nuove Direzioni . Sembra sorpresa nella stanza del coro quando Kurt dice che è in partenza per la Dalton Academy . Nuove Direzioni Fa sapere a Rachel di essere andata a letto con Finn, che glielo aveva tenuto nascosto; la notizia provoca la rottura del rapporto tra i due. Buon Natale Le Nuove Direzioni, tra cui Santana, decorano un albero di Natale nella sala del coro mentre cantano The Most Wonderful Day of the Year. Insieme alle Nuove Direzioni canta come corista in We Need a Little Christmas, ma vengono interrotti da una professoressa che gli tira una scarpa perchè stanca di sentirli. Accompagna Quinn, Sam, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Lauren, Artie e Brittany al centro commerciale in modo Brittany può continuare a credere in Babbo Natale. Quando Santana si siede su Babbo Natale pensa che lui ha avuto un’ erezione e gli chiede se quella cosa che sente è un pacco di caramelle. Più avanti nella puntata, Santana è pronta a tagliarsi i capelli, anche se rivela che sono quasi tutte extension, per beneficenza. Canta da corista in Welcome Christmas ed è presente con le Nuove Direzioni a casa di Mr. Schuester per decorare il suo albero. Gioco di squadra Quando Sue chiede esplicitamente a Quinn, Brittany e Santana di scegliere tra le Cheerios e il glee club, le ragazze decidono inizialmente di restare nella squadra per continuare ad essere popolari ma in seguito Finn le convince a cambiare idea. Stupide canzoni d'amore Santana scopre che Finn e Quinn si stanno di nuovo frequentando, alle spalle del fidanzato di lei, Sam Evans. Santana decide di rivelare la loro relazione attaccando a Finn la mononucleosi e facendo ammalare entrambi. Quando Sam capisce di essere stato tradito, Santana si offre a lui come amante. Tornare in cima Si vede Santana sventolarsi in modo seducente quando Sam canta Baby. Dopo la performance di Somebody to Love , Santana si avvicina e gli dice che dovrebbero parlare. Più tardi gli parla nella libreria della sua relazione con Quinn e gli dice che lui sa che Quinn l'ha tradito con Finn ma lui sta ancora con lei perché non vuole ammetterlo a se stesso. Per dimostrare che lui non è uno da prendere in giro, Santana gli propone di uscire con lei e di lasciare Quinn così che possano stare insieme, e Sam accetta. La si vede inoltre indossare un abito di Rachel insieme a Tina e Quinn. Per un bicchiere di troppo Santana partecipa al party a casa di Rachel con il resto del gruppo, finendo per ubriacarsi. Si vede mentre si bacia appassionatamente con Sam in un angolo sul divano del seminterrato di Rachel. Finn la descrive come un'ubriaca isterica e piagnucolona, infatti la si vede mentre piange e urla contro Sam, accusandolo di preferire Quinn a lei, poi all'improvviso ha un cambio d'umore e dice di baciarla e lo bacia. Lei diventa gelosa quando Sam e Brittany si baciano al gioco della bottiglia. Dopo la sbornia vanno tutti a scuola con un gran mal di testa e per farglielo passare Artie dà a tutti ancora da bere, e cantano Blame It (On the Alcohol), un po' ubriachi. Quando le Nuove Direzioni si esibiscono all'assemblea sulla consapevolezza dell'alcool a scuola, cantando TiK ToK, Santana e Brittany vomitano nel bel mezzo della performance. Sexy Brittany sostiene di essere confusa riguardo i suoi sentimenti per Santana, che vuole continuare la loro relazione senza scegliere un'etichetta con cui definirla. Le due amiche chiedono consiglio a Holly Holliday, che le aiuta a fare chiarezza: Santana ammette di amare solo Brittany, quest'ultima contraccambia ma poiché ama anche Artie non è pronta a lasciarlo per lei. La nostra canzone Dopo aver deciso che le Nuove Direzioni eseguiranno brani originali, Santana dice che tutti dovrebbero avere la possibilità di scrivere una canzone originale per concorrere alle Regionali. Così canta una canzone per Sam, chiamata Trouty Mouth, cioè bocca da trota per via della sua grande bocca, che imbarazza Sam così lui ferma la canzone nel mezzo della performance. Alle Regionali fa il coro in Loser Like Me. Dopo che le Nuove Direzioni hanno vinto, tutta la squadra ha eletto la stella della serata, e votano tutti per Rachel. La notte dei negletti Intraprenderà una faida con Dave Karofsky che la ha pubblicamente umiliata, tirandole la prima granita della sua vita. Born This Way La faida con Dave, termina quando la stessa Santana si accorge che Dave come lei mente sull'orientamento sessuale. Così i due decidono di diventare una coppia bluff, per nascondere la propria omosessualità. Il ballo Lei e David candidano a re e reginetta del ballo e fondano un gruppo a scuola contro gli atti di bullismo, per farsi belli agli occhi di tutti, perché così Santana spera di diventare reginetta e portare Brittany dalla sua parte; il sogno sfuma e, spaventata che qualcuno possa aver capito la verità su di lei, vorrebbe trasferirsi in una colonia lesbica; Brittany la convince a non farlo e a restare con loro, dicendole che ha votato per lei. Dirsi addio Santana fa le audizioni per un assolo per le Nazionali, cantando Back to Black. Jesse St. James commenta che lei non prova emozioni mentre canta e Santana gli risponde minacciandolo, ha anche detto che manderà tutta Lima Heights su di lui. Lei è convinta di vincere l'assolo contro Mercedes, Kurt e Rachel, perchè sostiene di essere la migliore. Canta nel coro al memoriale di Jean Sylvester. Alla fine quando Mr. Schuester rivela i risultati, cioè che nessuno ha vinto, così tutti si complimentano a vicenda e Santana ammette che anche Mercedes, Kurt e Rachel sono stati bravi. Rachel chiede a Santana come fa ad avere quel bel timbro di voce e lei risponde che ha una voce roca perchè fuma sigari. New York Santana si reca a New York con le Nuove Direzioni per le Nazionali. Santana e gli altri cantano I Love New York/New York, New York durante un giro per New York, Central Park e Towns Square dove cerca di ottenere l'attenzione di una guardia. Quinn ha intenzione di dire a Mr. Schuester che Kurt e Rachel sono usciti furtivamente dalle loro camere d'albergo per farli escludere dalla competizione. Ma Santana e Brittany la fermano e la fanno calmare, dicendole che un taglio di capelli le farebbe bene. Alle Nazionali, Santana e il resto delle Nuove Direzioni cantana Light up the World. Tornati a Lima dopo che hanno perso a causa di Rachel e Finn che si sono baciati dopo la performance di Pretending, Kurt spiega a Blaine che Santana per rabbia, ha gridato contro Rachel in spagnolo mentre Sam, Mike e Quinn la bloccavano perchè voleva picchiarla. Tornati ai loro ultimi giorni di scuola , Santana e Brittany parlano del futuro delle Nuove Direzioni. Prima di terminare la loro conversazione, Brittany dice a Santana che lei la ama più di chiunque altro al mondo e lei dice a Brittany che è la sua migliore amica. Dopo aver finito la loro conversazione, Santana e Brittany si tengono per il mignolo ancora una volta e vanno al loro ultimo incontro del Glee club di quell'anno. Terza Stagione Il pianoforte viola Ne "Il Pianoforte Viola" Santana si riunisce alle Cheerios e diventa co-capitana insieme a Becky Jackson. Inoltre, mentre Blaine canta "Is not usual", insieme alle cherios da fuoco a un pianoforte viola e per questo viene espulsa dal glee club. Sono un unicorno Santana contribuisce ad appendere i manifesti elettorali di Kurt, fatti da Brittany, dove lui cavalca un unicorno. Quando Kurt si lamenta, perchè i manifesti sono troppo da gay, Santana gli risponde di non lamentarsi perchè prima era l'unicorno che cavalcava lui. Kurt si allontana arrabiato e Brittany è triste, perchè non è riuscita ad aiutare il suo 'unicorno', cioè Kurt. Santana le dice che la campagna era brillante e che se Kurt non lo capisce, allora lui non merita di avere il suo aiuto. Poi le dice che non c'è nessuno come lei, che è un genio e che lei è l'unicorno. La F asiatica Santana torna nelle Nuove Direzioni dopo aver giurato un'alleanza segreta con Mr. Schuester. Al Booty Camp appare nella fantasia alla 'Dreamgirls' di Mercedes e canta una parte da solista in It's All Over. In questa performance accusa Mercedes di essere una fannullona. Più tardi nell'episodio Santana, con Brittany, discutono con Kurt e Rachel nel corridoio su chi sarebbe il migliore rappresentante della scuola. Brittany canta e balla Run the World (Girls), per sostenere il potere delle donne e per ricevere più voti per le elezioni, e verso la fine della performance Santana si unisce al coro. Durante Fix You, si vede che ha ottenuto la parte di Anita nella produzione del McKinley di West Side Story, e sorride con Brittany per aver ottenuto la parte. Esprimi un desiderio Santana è in piedi davanti il suo armadietto quando arriva Mercedes per chiederle di unirsi al coro di Shelby Corcoran, così potrà avere più assoli. Santana però le risponde che non può lasciare Brittany da sola e che verrà solo se lei deciderà di seguirla. Più tardi Santana e Brittany vanno a cena al Bel Grissino. Santana è confusa se sono fidanzate o no, Brittany le dice che pensava che già stavano insieme. Poi Brittany dice a Santana che pensa che Rory sia un folletto e che può esprimere tre desideri, Santana le dice che l'unica cosa che vuole è quella di lasciare le Nuove Direzioni e di unirsi al coro di Shelby insieme a lei, ma lei lo farà solo se lei la seguirà, Brittany risponde che ci penserà. Inoltre, Santana le dice che un altro desiderio sarebbe quello di tenerle la mano, così Brittany lo fa, ma Santana pensando che potevano fissarle le nasconde sotto un tovagliolo. Durante Last Friday Night, Blaine inizia a ballare con Brittany e Santana la tira via. Tutti quanti si uniscono a lui mentre Santana si siede in disparte. Dopo la performance dice che è stanca di fare da coro a tutti gli assoli che canteranno Rachel e Blaine. In seguito, Santana minaccia Rory di stare lontano da Brittany e visto che esaudisce i desideri, lui deve esaudirne uno a lei. Mentre Rory parla con Brittany rivela il desiderio che ha esaudito Santana e cioè che Brittany deve lasciare le Nuove Direzioni e unirsi al coro di Shelby, così lei lo fa. Quando devono decidere un nome per il gruppo, Santana suggerisce di chiamarsi "Belle Stronze" o "Bastardelle", ma Shelby decide Note Moleste. Cantano nell'auditorium Candyman la prima esibizione del gruppo con parti da solista di Mercedes, Brittany e Santana. Alla fine Santana va da Rory e gli dice di fare un favore a tutta la scuola, di sparire. La prima volta Santana è con il resto delle ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni in un aula della scuola perchè Rachel ha chiesto di tenere una riunione di emergenza perchè non sa se aspettare o perdere la verginità con Finn. Santana le consiglia di aspettare, accusando Finn di essere terribile a letto e lo definisce come "farsi soffocare da un ansimante e sudaticcio sacco di patate inzuppato nel deodorante per abiti". Santana poi canta un duetto con Rachel, A Boy Like That, per le prove del musical West Side Story. Prima di entrare in scena per lo spettacolo, porta dei fiori a Artie insieme al resto del cast del musical per ringraziarlo di aver fatto il lavoro del regista. Canta America nello spettacolo, insieme a Puck, Rory, Tina e Mike. La guerra dei Glee Club Santana durante l'esibizione di Rumor Has It/Someone like you insieme alle Note Moleste sembra frustrata per la discussione con Finn riguardo al suo amore per Brittany e alla sua paura di non essere ricambiata. Alla fine della esibizione Santana schiaffeggia Finn incolpandolo di aver rivelato a tutta la scuola che lei è lesbica. Le elezioni Santana e Finn si sono riconciliati e lui le canta Girls Just Want To Have Fun. Quando Santana confessa a sua nonna la sua omosessualità questa la incolpa dicendole che "non è tanto per l'atto, ma mi deludi per il fatto che ne parli e non hai nessun diritto di farmi sentire a disagio" facendola piangere. A differenza della nonna i genitori di Santana la prendono bene. Crescere Più tardi si esibirà con le Note Moleste con Survivor/I Will Survive. Uno straordinario Natale Santana si vede mentre balla intorno a Blaine e Rachel mentre cantano Extraordinary Merry Christmas. La si vede anche ballare mentre Brittany canta Christmas Wrapping. Santana, inoltre, ha una parte da solista nella performance delle Nuove Direzioni di Do They Know It's Christmas?. Sì/No Santana canta con il resto delle ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni, più Kurt, Summer Nights. Poi la si vede cantare The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face in cui in un flashback ricorda la prima volta che ha incontrato Brittany. Mentre Rachel canta Without You lei e Brittany si tengono per mano e alla fine della canzone aggiunge che non sapeva che il compito era far stare Rachel al centro dell'attenzione mentre gli altri la guardano. Verso la fine della puntata la si vede cantare con Rachel in We Found Love. Michael Nell'episodio "Michael" Santana ha un confronto faccia a faccia con Sebastian Smythe cantando con lui Smooth Criminal. Sebastian ha messo del sale nella granita che ha tirato a Blaine, ma che in realtà era per Kurt, facendolo finire all'ospedale. L'insegnante di spagnolo In "L'insegnante di spagnolo" si offende per come Will Schuester "rovina" lo spagnolo, e si mostra accogliente con David Martinez cantando con lui "La Isla Bonita", originariamente di Madonna. Cuore Mentre Santana è in piedi davanti il suo armadietto, arriva Brittany che vuole darle il suo regalo di San Valentino. In un primo Santana è sembra confusa perché pensa che sta per darle il suo computer portatile, ma Brittany le spiega che le ha fatto una playlist con tutte le canzoni che sente nella sua testa quando è con lei o pensa a lei. Santana è davvero felice e la ringrazia, e proprio quando stanno per baciarsi, Preside Figgins le richiama e le fa andare nel suo ufficio per dirle che non possono baciarsi, perché qualcuno si è lamentato per motivi religiosi. Santana lascia la stanza furiosa e viene poi vista di nuovo nella sala del coro con il resto dei membri delle Nuove Direzioni mentre ascoltano Artie cantare Let Me Love You. Dopo è con Rachel nel cortile della scuola dove le dice che supporta la sua decisione di sposare Finn e di essere infelice con lui per il resto della sua vita. Qui Lo squadrone di Dio canta Stereo Hearts a Rachel commissionata da Finn e dopo Santana chiede anche lei di commissionare una canzone alla sua ragazza Brittany. Alla festa per San Valentino di Sugar Motta al Bel Grissino, Santana è seduta vacino a Brittany e le dà da mangiare cioccolatini. Lo squadrone di Dio canta Cherish/Cherish, la canzone che Santana ha commissionato per Brittany, alla fine della performance si baciano. Alla fine della puntata la si vede ballare in Love Shack con i suoi amici. Sto arrivando Santana è con Kurt, Blaine e Brittany, al Lima Bean per scontrarsi con Sebastian perchè sta imbrogliando per vincere le Regionali. Santana appare poi nell'auditorium, insieme a tutti i membri del Glee Club, perchè convocati da Will che chiede ad ognuno di loro di dire una cosa che non vedono l’ora che accada in futuro. Santana dice che non vede l'ora che arrivi il giorno in cui sua nonna le vorrà ancora bene. Più tardi alle regionali, canta una parte da solista nelle performance Fly/I Believe I Can Fly, dove canta una parte rap per la prima volta, e What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger), dove si esibisce con Sugar, Mercedes, Brittany e il resto dei membri dell'ex Glee Club, le Note Moleste; questo è il primo numero cantato dalle Note Moleste, ma come Nuove Direzioni, poichè Will e Rachel hanno promesso alle Note Moleste che se si riunivano alle Nuove Direzioni avrebbero potuto cantare una canzone ad ogni gara. Verso la fine dell'episodio si vede Santana con Rachel e il resto delle damigelle d'onore, mentre aspettano l'arrivo di Quinn al matrimonio di Finn e Rachel, dove Santana dice a Rachel di affrontare il fatto che Quinn non arriverà. Il fratellone Santana è la prima ad alzarsi per abbracciare Quinn quando ritorna a scuola sulla sedie a rotelle. Cammina mano nella mano con Brittany in biblioteca per la riunione tra i membri del Glee Club per decide come trascorrere il loro ultimo giorno di divertimento tutti insieme. Quando Cooper dà consigli di recitazione alle Nuove Direzioni, Santana prende appunti e sembra essere incuriosita da quello che dice. Al luna park, la meta decisa come giorno di divertimento per i diplomanti, si vede Santana che vicina a Brittany durante tutto il tempo. Saturday Night Glee-ver Nell' episodio, Santana viene scelta da Shuster come finalista del completo bianco. Canta co Mercedes e Brittany " disco inferno", da sola "If I can't have you" e con le nove direzioni"staynin' alive" e "Saturday night fever". Addio, Whitney In questo episodio, Santana, insieme a Kurt, Mercedes e Rachel canta "How will I know". La sua voce rimane come sottofondo però. Più tardi, dopo l' assegnazione del compito su Whitney, canta con Brittany " I wanna dance with somebody(who loves me)". La canzone parte in aula canto, poi dove canta anche Santana, in Auditorium. Mentre le ragazze cantano, ballano con le cheerios. L'occasione di una vita Santana, Brittany, Tina, Sugar e Mercedes stanno parlando vicino i loro armadietti quando vedono la Coach Beiste con un occhio livido. Santana così fa un commento riferito alla violenza domestica, per fare una battuta. Roz Washington sentendo e prendendo sul serio quello che ha detto Santana, dà alle ragazze una piccola lezione su come sia serio il tema della violenza domestica. Nella sala del coro Sue Sylvester affida loro di cantare una canzone su questo tema, affermando che l'unico modo in cui imparano qualcosa è cantandolo. Nell'auditorium Santana e le altre ragazze cantano Cell Block Tango con Sue, la Coach Roz e la Coach Beiste che le guardano. Alla fine della performance Santana batte cinque con Tina, pensando che sono state brave, tuttavia, Sue e la Coach Roz erano scontente e le dicono che era una canzone offensiva e inappropriata. Poi, nella sala del coro Santana e le altre ragazze chiedono scusa alla coach Beiste per il commento che hanno fatto. E cantano Shake It Out per la Beiste per scusarsi. Alla fine della canzone Santana e le altre danno un abbraccio di gruppo alla Beiste. L'ultimo ballo Santana canta "Love you like a love song" e , insieme a Quinn, modifica i risultati dei voti per le reginette e fa vincere Rachel. Il fattore Unique Quando Tina batte la testa, vede Santana sulla sedia a rotelle, vestita come Artie nel suo sogno. Dopo questo sogno, Tina, Santana, Brittany e Mercedes vanno nella sala professori per parlare alla Coach Beiste perchè hanno notato che lei indossa ancora la fede nuziale e l'hanno vedo in città con il marito, Cooter Menkins, dopo che lui l'ha colpita e lei aveva detto di averlo lasciato. Mentre Tina e Rachel cantano Flashdance (What a Feeling), Santana le fa gesto di salire sul bus che li porterà alle Nazionali dal finestrino. Le Nazionali Santana è nella camera d'albergo con Sue, Will e il resto delle ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni esclusa Rachel, dove si sta prendendo cura di Mercedes perchè è malata. Dopo in un'altra stanza tutti i membri litigano tra di loro sul fatto che non potrebbero mai vincere se Mercedes non canterà con loro. Santana si arrabbia e dice che se non daranno il massimo alle Nazionali, scatenerà tutta Lima Heights su di loro. Alle Nazionali prima di cantare Edge of Glory con le Note Moleste, Santana va da Quinn e Brittany per dirle che hanno iniziato insieme e finiranno insieme. Poi le Nuove Direzioni cantano Paradise by the Dashboard Light. Dopo che le Nuove Direzioni vincono le Nazionali e ritornano al McKinley High, Santana festeggia la vittoria con il resto della scuola durante Tongue Tied nel corridoio della scuola. Durante la performance Santana bacia Brittany e alza due pollici in su a Becky Jackson, la sua ex nemica. Santana e Will si abbracciano durante We Are the Champions, cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni dopo che Will ha vinto il premio di miglior insegnante dell'anno. Il giorno del diploma Santana si imbatte in Mercedes e Sam, scoprendo che Mercedes ha ottenuto un contratto di registrazione come corista per un'etichetta a Los Angeles, interessatasi della ragazza dopo aver visto la sua performance di Disco Inferno tramite quel video su YouTube che Sam aveva a suo tempo caricato. Poco dopo, Santana parla con Mike, il quale è stato ammesso alla prestigiosa Joffrey Ballet Academy of Dance a Chicago. Tutte queste belle notizie finiscono con il nauseare Santana, che inizia a preoccuparsi per il suo futuro, ancora buio. Santana, Brittany e la signora Lopez, Maribel Lopez, cenano al Lima Bean guardando con lungimiranza al futuro. Santana è ancora indecisa sulla sua carriera e preferirebbe tentare la fortuna andando a New York, ma sua madre vuole impedirglielo, costringendola ad andare al college di Louisville, prendere una laurea e solo allora recarsi a New York, che sarà ancora lì. Brittany interrompe la conversazione dicendo di essere stata bocciata a causa della sua media dello 0.0 e per questo ripeterà l'ultimo anno. Santana è scioccata e cambia nuovamente idea sul suo futuro. In Aula canto, i diplomandi dedicano al resto del Glee Club You Get What You Give, lasciando le redini del club a chi se lo meriterà. L'indomani, i ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni piano piano si uniscono alla cerimonia di diploma, accompagnati dai genitori, dai più giovani, Will, Sue Sylvester, Shannon Beiste, Emma Pillsbury e il resto del corpo docenti. L'ordine in cui vengono consegnati i diplomi è il seguente: Mike, Quinn, Mercedes, Puck, Santana, Kurt, Finn e Rachel. Mentre Santana pulisce l'armadietto, rifiutandosi di conservare ricordi di quegli amici che non rivedrà più, Maribel, sua madre, le dà una busta rossa contenete un bel gruzzolo di soldi, tutti quelli che ha risparmiato in 18 anni per consentirle di andare al college. Benché questo sia il desiderio di Maribel, la donna lascia a Santana la possibilità di scegliere, permettendole, se lo vorrà, di andare a New York. Mamma e figlia si abbracciano. E' presente alla stazione con il resto del gruppo quando Rachel parte per New York. Quarta Stagione Britney 2.0 In questa puntata Santana fa una brevissima comparsa, durante una videochat su Skype insieme a Brittany. Santana dice che le manca ed è dispiaciuta che Sue l'abbia cacciata via dai Cheerios. Di punto in bianco, interrompre la conversazione bruscamente per non fare tardi alle prove con le cheerleader. Nel resto della puntata Santana viene solamente menzionata e successivamente, durante la performance di Marley con Everytime, Brittany fissa lo schermo del computer e scorre la lista dei contatti di Skype continuando a vedere offline l'account di Santana. Fine di una storia Santana è a casa dal college e la vediamo insieme a Brittany a trascorrere del tempo insieme a fare un po 'di bucato, anche se Brittany è impegnata a leggere un volume inerente alla materia di un corso che sta frequentando. Santana si ferma a scuola per dire qualcosa che non sa come formulare a Brittany. Così Santana decide di cantare Mine, con cui spera di convincere Brittany che sì non si è comportata come una brava ragazza, ma non vuole che il loro rapporto vada in fumo perché una delle due ha cominciato a tradire l'altra in segreto. Così Santana sputa il rospo e confessa di aver avuto una certa sinergia scambiandosi un'occhiata eloquente con una donna in biblioteca. Santana, in punto di crollare, dice che non è una vera rottura, ma entrambe sanno che questo non reggerà il loro rapporto intatto, per cui le due ragazze si baciano per l'ultima volta, in lacrime, sperando che si tratti soltanto di una cosa passeggera per prendersi una pausa. Alla fine dell'episodio, ricordando i momenti trascorsi insieme, Finn, Blaine, Santana, Kurt, Brittany, Will, Emma e Rachel cantano tutti insieme The Scientist. Glease Santana torna al McKinley dopo che i genitori di Wade "Unique" Adams hanno scoperto che il suo ruolo nel musical era quello di Rizzo e si preoccupano per la sua sicurezza. Tina ingaggia una specie di appalto per potersi accaparrare quel ruolo, ma ci resta male quando Finn decide di assegnarlo a nient'altri che Santana. Più tardi, nel dietro le quinte, Santana e Brittany discutono della loro rottura e di quanto sentono la mancanza l'una dell'altra. Santana alla fine la lascia per salire sul palco e fare Rizzo e cantare There Are Worse Things I Could Do. Alla fine della puntata, Brittany e Santana immaginano anche di essere lì per la performance di You're the One That I Want. Ringraziamento Finn, Santana, Quinn, Mike, Mercedes e Noah, come promesso, si rivedono a Lima per la festività del giorno del Ringraziamento, esibendosi nell'auditorium del McKinley con Homeward Bound/Home. Una volta usciti insieme a bere qualcosa, si chiedono come mai Rachel e Kurt non siano con loro, ma Finn preferirebbe pensare ai presenti che agli assenti. Con il ritorno dei suoi ex compagni, Finn decide di accoppiarli ad alcuni membri del Glee Club come “mentori” che li aiuteranno a prepararsi per le gare: Puck sarà con il suo fratellastro Jake, Mike con Ryder, Santana con Marley, Quinn con Kitty e Mercedes con Wade. Finn annuncia la scaletta per le Provinciali: dopo il duetto di Blaine e Marley, il gran finale sarà Gangnam Style. Santana però, pensando di parlare a nome di tutti, non la trova una buona idea dato che l'unica a poter sostenere un intenso numero di ballo è Brittany; Finn però rassicura tutti, aggiungendo che Mike darà una mano con la coreografia, mentre Sam affiancherà Brittany. Quinn da' dei consigli personali a Kitty per portare i giudici dalla sua parte, quando Santana irrompe nella stanza accusando Kitty di dare lassativi a Marley, dando la colpa a Quinn; la situazione diventa l'ideale per far si che le due amiche si dicano quello che hanno sempre pensato l'una dell'altra ma trattenendosi (come Quinn che accusa Santana di essere stata sempre gelosa di lei), finché entrambe non si scambiano uno schiaffo. A quel punto entra Brittany, e Quinn se ne va. Canto del cigno Mettersi a nudo Una vera Diva Nell'Aula canto, Finn e Emma annunciano il ritorno di una diva speciale, direttamente da Louisville: Santana arriva con al suo seguito un gruppo di cheerleader del suo vecchio college, esibendosi con Nutbush City Limits. Alla fine della performance Santana annuncia di essersi fidanzata con Elaine. Brittany batte il cinque a Santana, che le chiede per quale motivo non le ha detto che frequentava Sam, il vero motivo per cui è tornata a Lima dopo aver ricevuto una telefonata da Tina. Santana e Sam si incontrano in auditorium, dove cantano Make No Mistake (She's Mine) per cercare di ottenere la mano di Brittany, nascosta in cima all'auditorium per ascoltare da vicino quello che i due hanno da dirsi. Alla fine della performance Sam le racconta che lui e Brittany stanno bene insieme, e che Santana dovrebbe lasciarla andare. Santana risponde con un deciso "Mai" ed esce dall'auditorium. Nell'ufficio di Sue, Sue Sylvester offre a Santana la possibilità di tornare ad essere il capitano delle Cheerios, potendo restare vicino a Brittany e senza dire una parola a sua madre che si è ritirata dal college. In auditorium, Brittany parla con Santana perché vuole scoprire perché le ha mentito. Brittany, infatti, ha scoperto che Elaine, la cheerleader che fingeva di essere fidanzata con Santana, in realtà si è lasciata corrompere con un paio di gratta e vinci e delle magliette particolari. Santana si scusa ma Brittany le mormora che non ha intenzione di lasciare Sam, perché lui la fa sentire un genio e perché è vicino a lei. Ad ogni modo, Brittany desidera che Santana si trovi una ragazza vera, perché una migliore amica ce l'ha già. Ispirata dal discorso di Brittany, Santana canta Girl On Fire, lasciando la scuola e recandosi a New York. Finito di cantare, Santana si reca all'appartamento di Kurt e Rachel, chiedendo loro se può trasferirsi lì. Lo voglio Come nei film Faida Passioni segrete Luci sul passato Tutto o niente Quinta Stagione Love, Love, Love A New York, Rachel e Santana hanno deciso di prendere un tram con addosso uniformi rosse e dei pannelli bianchi. Si scopre che Santana ha ottenuto un lavoro presso lo Spotlight Diner, un ristorante di Broadway in cui i camerieri spesso improvvisano delle performance. Rachel continua a credere che si tratti di un errore e che questo pretesto per scordarsi del provino non funzionerà, ma Santana in qualche modo riesce ad introdurla al gestore del locale, un tizio scorbutico di nome Gunther. A New York, Santana e Rachel continuano a lavorare e Rachel nota che al tavolo di Santana si sono appena seduti quegli uomini che erano con lei in teatro per il callback. Decisa ad ottenere un'altra chance, passa lei a servirli e ne approfitta per sottolineare che si sbagliano e lei è una stella. Non riscuotendo l'effetto desiderato, passa al piano B, cioè cantare con gli altri camerieri e Santana A Hard Day's Night. Alla fine dell'episodio ritorna a Lima, per partecipare alla proposta di matrimonio di Blaine per Kurt. Abbraccia Kurt con affetto durante All You Need Is Love e quando Kurt risponde di si a Blaine, lei applaude insieme agli altri. Tina In The Sky With Diamonds The Quarterback Relazioni Brittany Pierce :Articolo Principale: Relazione Brittany-Santana (Brittana) Santana e Brittany sono entrambe membri dei Cheerios nonché migliori amiche da sempre. Si sono considerate come delle semplici amiche fino all'episodio Le provinciali, in cui l'intero Club scopre che le due hanno dormito insieme. Nella Seconda Stagione, Santana ammette di amare Brittany e di voler stare con lei, al che Brittany replica di amarla allo stesso modo, ma è anche impegnata con Artie, e ciò ferisce Santana. Nella Terza Stagione le due si danno spesso degli appuntamenti e si supportano a vicenda, finché il diploma non le separa. Dopo un anno, la loro storia termina nell'episodio Fine di una storia, nella Quarta Stagione. Santana frequenta l'Università di Louisville ed è stata attratta da altre ragazze, mentre Brittany ha dovuto ripetere l'ultimo anno di scuole superiori e si è interessata a Sam. Nonostante abbiano provato a restare insieme, sono solo riuscite a salvare la loro indissolubile amicizia e restano migliori amiche tutt'oggi. Noah Puckerman :Articolo Principale: Relazione Santana-Puck (Pucktana) Santana e Puck si frequentano dagli inizi, ma Santana di colpo rompe con lui per via della sua cattiva reputazione. Ad ogni modo, ha sempre avuto un debole per lui e diventa estremamente gelosa quando il ragazzo si avvicina a Rachel. Finn Hudson :Articolo Principale: Relazione Finn-Santana Santana in alcuni episodi ha mostrato interesse romantico e hanno molte scene insieme finchè Santana scopre di essere lesbica. Dato che Santana continuava a prenderlo in giro nell'episodio La guerra dei Glee Club Finn per vendicarsi nel corridoio dice che lei non esce allo scoperto perchè è una codarda e perchè ha paura che Brittany non la ama. Tuttavia, dopo che Finn cerca di aiutarla e dopo che gli dedica Girls Just Want to Have Fun i due fanno pace e diventano amici. Nell'episodio Il Quarterback, Santana dedica If I Die Young a Finn, poi scappa dall'aula piangendo disperata. Sam Evans :Articolo Principale: Relazione Sam-Santana Hanno iniziato a frequentarsi in Tornare in cima, il tredicesimo episodio della seconda stagione. Non c'è stata alcun segno di rottura tra i due nello show che ha lasciato alcuni spettatori confusi. E' molto probabile che si sono lasciati prima dell'episodio Born This Way perché in quel episodio, Santana inizia a uscire con David Karofsky e Sam non si oppone, anche se sembrava sconvolto quando Santana l'ha riferito a tutti. Quando Sam torna al McKinley nella Terza Stagione, Santana scrive una lettera per dargli il benvenuto, ma la lettera ha solo riferimenti alla sua bocca, lo chiama "Bocca da trota" o "Lisa Rinna". David Karofsky :Articolo Principale: Relazione Santana-Dave In La notte dei negletti, Santana scopre che c'è un segreto tra Kurt e Karofsky. Nella puntata Born This Way, Santana fa un patto con Dave dopo aver scoperto che è gay. Fingeranno di avere una storia così nessuno scoprirà la loro vera sessualità. In cambio, dovranno darsi da fare per essere eletti Re e Reginetta del ballo. Alla fine, solo Dave vince il titolo mentre Santana è spiazzata da Kurt. La loro storia termina qui. Matt Rutherford Nella Prima Stagione, molte scene suggeriscono che i due si frequenino. Stanno insieme spesso durante le prove del Glee-Club e si scelgono a volte come partner per le coreografie. Quinn Fabray :Articolo Principale: Relazione Quinn-Santana Sono migliori amiche dal primo episodio, ma a volte sembra che siano in competizione tra di loro. Nell'episodio Ringraziamento, infatti, si danno degli schiaffi e vengono interrotte da Brittany. Nell'episodio 'Mettersi A Nudo', invece, mostrano una forte collaborazione nell'aiutare Rachel. Infine nell'episodio 'Lo Voglio' flirtano e vanno a letto insieme. Dani :Articolo Principale: Relazione Dani-Santana Santana fa conoscenza di Dani, la cameriera bionda sulla quale ha posato l'occhio sin da quando è arrivata. Dani è una ragazza lesbica che ha abbandonato la famiglia che non la supportava. Santana le racconta la sua storia, ma sente che qualcosa sta crescendo fra loro due. A locale chiuso, Santana domanda a Dani se sta per andarsene o no. Dani fa un cenno di diniego e dice di voler vedere il sorgere del sole che illumina la città, invitando Santana a restare con lei. Le due si mettono vicine e guardano fuori dalla finestra, canticchiando Here Comes the Sun. Al termine dell'esibizione, le due ragazze lasciano il ristorante e si dirigono verso casa di Dani. Sulle scale, le due si salutano baciandosi. nell' episodio" tina in the sky with diamonds" canta "let it be" alla fine insieme a rachel, kurt e dani; le due si scambiano coccole mentre cantano. Canzoni Assoli Seconda Stagione: Double.jpg|Science Fiction Double Feature (The Rocky Horror Glee Show)|link=Science Fiction Double Feature Santana56.jpg|Valerie (Nuove Direzioni)|link=Valerie Tm.png|Trouty Mouth (La nostra canzone)|link=Trouty Mouth Songbird219.png|Songbird (Pettegolezzi)|link=Songbird Btb.jpg|Back to Black (Dirsi addio)|link=Back to Black Terza Stagione: Santababy.png|Santa Baby (Tagliata da Uno straordinario Natale)|link=Santa Baby Iichy.jpg|If I Can't Have You (Saturday Night Glee-ver)|link=If I Can't Have You Lylals.jpg|Love You Like a Love Song (L'ultimo ballo) Quarta Stagione: Mmine.jpg|Mine (Fine di una storia) CV3.png|Silent Night (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 3)|link=Silent Night Schermafbeelding 2013-02-04 om 22.47.32.png.jpg|Nutbush City Limits (Una vera Diva)|link=Nutbush City Limits GirlOnFire.png|Girl On Fire (Una vera Diva)|link=Girl on Fire Coldhearted.png|Cold Hearted (Faida) Quinta Stagione: ifidieyoung.jpg|If I Die Young (The Quarterback)|link=If I Die Young Duetti Prima Stagione: The_boy_is_mine_wiki.png|''The Boy Is Mine'' (Mercedes) (Senza voce)|link=The Boy Is Mine Seconda Stagione: Brittana_against_the_music.PNG|''Me Against the Music'' (Brittany) (Britney/Brittany)|link=Me Against the Music Riverdeepmountain.png|''River Deep, Mountain High'' (Mercedes) (Sfida a coppie)|link=River Deep, Mountain High DQSancedes.jpg|''Dancing Queen'' (Mercedes) (Il ballo)|link=Dancing Queen Terza Stagione: Aboylikethat.jpg|''A Boy Like That/I Have A Love'' (Rachel) (La prima volta)|link=A Boy Like That/I Have A Love Hwybsowoa.jpg|''Hit Me with Your Best Shot/One Way or Another'' (Finn) (La guerra dei Glee Club)|link=Hit Me with Your Best Shot/One Way or Another Santana-rachel%2C_kissed_a_girl.png|''I Kissed a Girl'' (Rachel) (Le elezioni)|link=I Kissed a Girl (Ragazze) WeFoundLove.png|''We Found Love'' (Rachel) (Sì/No)|link=We Found Love Smooth_criminal.JPG|''Smooth Criminal'' (Sebastian) (Michael)|link=Smooth Criminal Lib.jpg|''La Isla Bonita'' (David) (L'insegnante di spagnolo)|link=La Isla Bonita Tumblr_m30mx4qfgE1qclplbo6_r1_250.gif|''I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)'' (Brittany) (Addio, Whitney)|link=I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) SE.jpeg|''So Emotional'' (Rachel) (Addio, Whitney)|link=So Emotional Takemybreathway.png|''Take My Breath Away'' (Quinn) (L'ultimo ballo)|link=Take My Breath Away Quarta Stagione: Makenomistake.jpg|''Make No Mistake (She's Mine)'' (Sam) (Una vera Diva)|link=Make No Mistake (She's Mine) Quinta Stagione: Itsbeenaharddaysnight.jpg|''A Hard Day's Night'' (Rachel) (Love, Love, Love)|link=A Hard Day's Night Herecomesthesun.jpg|''Here Comes the Sun'' (Dani) (Tina In The Sky With Diamonds) Assoli in numeri di gruppo In sottofondo Canzoni non rilasciate Seconda Stagione: *''Trouty Mouth'' canzone originale (La nostra canzone) Galleria tumblr_ml51szM2YG1rlthalo1_250.png tumblr_ml51szM2YG1rlthalo2_250.png tumblr_ml51vykQ7p1qdu4kro1_r1_250.png tumblr_ml51zhJIX71rm472ko1_500.jpg tumblr_ml55wzSPls1snp782o1_400.jpg tumblr_ml409w7A2K1s8giuco1_250.png Santanasmug.jpg Santana'sFakeID.jpg Santana kissedagirl.PNG santana baby.jpg Citazioni :Articolo Principale: Citazioni Santana Curiosità *Dice di essere immune alla mononucleosi, avendola contratta svariate volte (la nota Malattia del bacio); *I suoi capelli non sono tutti naturali ma spesso sono extensions; *La sua canzone preferita è You Oughta Know di Alanis Morissette; *Segue Sunshine Corazon su Twitter; *A volte fuma i sigari per potenziare la sua voce; *Fece una bambola voodoo di Rachel dopo che lei fece perdere le Nuove Direzioni alle Nazionali 2011; *E' stata la prima ad essere cacciata dalle Nuove Direzioni e per più di una volta; *A volte parla di se in terza persona; *Ha un alter-ego: Snixxx; *Ha dato appuntamento/buca ed è andata a letto con quasi tutti i ragazzi del Glee-Club; *Spera che un giorno sua nonna possa amarla di nuovo; *Sabotò le votazioni per la Reginetta del ballo 2012 insieme a Quinn solo per far vincere Rachel; *Pensa che il mondo in cui vive Brittany sia meraviglioso; *Sue è confusa riguardo la sua etnia; *Sue non parla con i suoi genitori perchè non sa lo spagnolo; *E' il primo personaggio lesbica che vediamo nel programma; *A partire dalla seconda stagione viene considerata un membro del cast principale; *Sarebbe portoricana: *Parla spagnolo; *Il suo secondo nome è stato confermato come "Diabla" da Ryan Murphy su twitter. *Chiama Sam Evans "Bocca di trota". *Nella seconda stagione si scopre che si è rifatta il seno. Navigazione Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Principali Categoria:Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Studenti Liceo McKinley Categoria:Membri Cheerios Categoria:Personaggi LGBT Categoria:Membri delle Note Moleste Categoria:Ex-Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Ex-studenti liceo McKinley Categoria:Ex Membri Cheerios